deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hei Zhen Zhu computers
are a group of computers in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found on Hei Zhen Zhu, a Belltower-owned ship, during the first mission in The Missing Link. The emails on these computers provide insight into Hei Zhen Zhu's and Belltower's operations, and on Adam Jensen's capture by Belltower, which led to the events of The Missing Link. Forward Cargo Hold Engineering computer This computer is unlocked. '!WARNING: IMMEDIATE ATTENTION REQUIRED' From: AUTO_SUPPORT@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZ-BT_ENGINEERING_ALL EmergencyLog SupportID: 10226, MachineName: HZZ-BT_4CRG_CTRL_1, LocalID: 41, Status: unknown Description (From: AUTO_SUPPORT@hzz.belltower.net) BEGIN REPORT: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ITEM: Stasis Pod #73 Status: Critical ERROR REPORT(S): - POWER SUPPLY: Disrupted - ENERGY LEVEL: Low reserve 18% - LIFE-SUPPORT: Vitals/Core Only * Nervous System: Stressed * Neuro Activity: Low-High * Cardiac Output: Extreme * Overall: Unstable, Failing DIAGNOSTIC(S): - Occupant: Expiration Imminent RECOMMENDATION(S): Immediate attachment to non-auxilary Power Supply. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END REPORT. E. Houghton and Benjamin Wade's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Bloody Pirates' From: t.ahmed@hzz.belltower.net To: e.houghton@hzz.belltower.net You hear about Clarke's hit on those Somalis off New Guinea? I was talkin to him earlier, but its making local news. Apparently they gave em the what for and wiped the place clean. Fuckin 'rats didn't stand a chance. Hopefully that don't discourage em too much. Would be nice to get a lil action here once and awhile, i'm fixin for a fight. You think we can bait 'em into makin a go at us sometime? Maybe take some of the birds outta their freezers and parade em around the deck in bikinis for awhile hahaha 'Hei Zhen Zhu Sitrep' From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZ-BT_ALL As most of you know by now: Earlier this evening, an as of yet unidentified enemy combatant was discovered, subdued, and captured aboard the ship. It is still unclear how, why or when this individual came aboard, but he was heavily armed and well trained, leading us to believe he may be acting on behalf of a larger, more serious threat. This puts us all in a very vulnerable position, as we must ascertain any and all damage, potential or otherwise, done to the integrity of our operations, and the far reaching implications, if any, brought about by these events. While we attempt to gather more details concerning the identity and motivations of this individual, there will be a full and thorough clean-sweep of the ship in order to root out any further possible breaches or unauthorized personnel. In the meantime, all security units are to report to your previously assigned duties until given further orders. All non-essential systems personnel are to report immediately to the mess hall, with appropriate identification and clearance papers. Failure to comply will result in unfavorable actions being taken against you, as you will considered acting under suspicious and/or unlawful behavior. Thank you, Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates 'Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave' From: j.barber@rbs.belltower.net To: b.wade@rbs.belltower.net This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: >Jordan Barber: man... you see that ridiculous chair they setup down in the brig? >Benjamin Wade: Yeah, I was part of the team that brought it on board and assembled it. >Jordan Barber: haha i feel for you >Benjamin Wade: Was Burke's call, and probably a good idea. You know that rambo we found nearly took out an entire patrol, including the LT? Singlehandedly? >Jordan Barber: so? he was disarmed and unconscious, coulda just chained him to a wall instead of going through a ll that trouble >Benjamin Wade: Are you kidding? That son of a bitch is loaded with Tier-1 augs. His fucking arms turn into swords for Christ's sake. Who knows what kind of subdermals he has. >Jordan Barber: true >Benjamin Wade: Only way to be sure is to strap him to an EMP generator and be done with it. Hence, the chair. Burke's not stupid. >Jordan Barber: you think he was alone? coulda been a scout of part of a forward op >Benjamin Wade: Yeah, no way he's alone. Doesn't add up. Who sends in a commando with a billion dollars price tag without backup? >Jordan Barber: maybe he's CIA and we're about to get fucked >Benjamin Wade: Maybe. Anyway, keep your head up, I need to get back top-side. >Jordan Barber: ya later bro, stay frosty CIC Ewan Hawkins' computer This computer is unlocked. 'Weather Report' From: k.kerr@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZCIC_CMD02 ABSTRACT OF LOG: Weather over the last 24:00hrs 00:00 Wind: SW Scale: 4 Remarks: Moderate sea swell, fine with misty patches. 04:00 Wind: West Scale: 6 Remarks: Rough sea, heavy swell, heavy clouds, squalls. 08:00 Wind: West Scale: 6 Remarks: Rough sea, heavy swell. Heavy clouds and clear with heavy rain squalls. 12:00 Wind: WNW Scale: 7 Remarks: Moderate gale, very rough sea. Heavy swell, overcast with rain squalls. 16:00 Wind: W x N Scale: 10 Remarks: Whole gale, very high sea. Heavy confused swell, heavy clouds and torrential thunderstorms. 20:00 Wind: SSW Scale: 8 Remarks: Moderate to strong gale, high sea. Heavy swell, heavy clouds and moderate thunderstorm. 24:00 Wind: S x W Scale: 9 Remarks: Strong gale, very high sea. Very heavy swells, overcast with rain squalls. 'RE: !EMERGENCY: MAYDAY MAYDAY' From: RBS-BT_PORTAUTHORITY To: e.hawkins@hzz.belltower.net Affirmative Hei Zhen Zhu. Your situation has been reported, and we are organizing a response team to assist. Please switch to low-sec frequencies and change your channel address to 184.37. Stand-by for 2nd radio contact attempt from Lt Cdr Keitner. >Ewan Hawkins (e.hawkins@hzz.belltower.net) wrote: > >To anyone who reads this: > >This is the Hei Zhen Zhu. > >SATCOM is down and we are UNDER ATTACK. > >Unknown number of assailants aboard. Casualties >reported. Requesting IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE! > >Ewan Hawkins, SN >Belltower Associates 'RadioLog Transcript 33:1' From: e.hawkins@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZCIC_CMD02 RadioLog Transcript 33:1; transcriptID: Tax Nine; 90:00003A; Reqd-As-Recorded: C33: Rifleman Bank Station, this is Hei Zhen Zhu. How copy, over. C21: Five by five, Hei Zhen Zhu, loud and clear. What is your situation? C33: Stand-by. ...dead-air... Command, this is Renegade actual, SITREP, over. C21: This is command, send. C33: Forward cargo security detachment received contact with single unidentified personnel. Individual was hostile as casualties were reported. Hostile contact has been subdued and captured alive. Break. C33: Currently observing possible enemy entry point, and sweeping holds for further contacts. Break. C33: Will advise if come under further contact, but intent is to hold firm. Break. C33: Request transport helicopter, reinforcement and pickup-delivery of prisoner on fore-mentioned grid, how copy? C21: Command, solid copy on all, reference request, wait, out. 'RE: Docking Request' From: RBS-BT_PORTAUTHORITY To: e.hawkins@hzz.belltower.net Affirmative. Docking request accepted. We got a slot open. Following Cdr Burke and Lt Cdr Keitner's security inspection, you are granted permission to approach and initiate pre-docking procedures outside Loading Bay 2. Ewan Hawkins (e.hawkins@hzz.belltower.net) wrote: >Solid copy on last transmission. > >Confirmed arrival of Cdr Burke, Lt Cdr Keitner, and >relief security entourage. > >Requesting permissions to initiate pre-docking procedures. > >Ewan Hawkins, SN >Belltower Associates Engineering computer This computer is unlocked. '!WARNING: IMMEDIATE ATTENTION REQUIRED' From: AUTO_SUPPORT@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZ-BT_ENGINEERING_ALL EmergencyLog SupportID: 10226, MachineName: HZZ-BT_4CRG_CTRL_1, LocalID: 41, Status: unknown Description (From: AUTO_SUPPORT@hzz.belltower.net) BEGIN REPORT: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ITEM: Stasis Pod #73 Status: Critical ERROR REPORT(S): - POWER SUPPLY: Disrupted - ENERGY LEVEL: Low reserve 18% - LIFE-SUPPORT: Vitals/Core Only * Nervous System: Stressed * Neuro Activity: Low-High * Cardiac Output: Extreme * Overall: Unstable, Failing DIAGNOSTIC(S): - Occupant: Expiration Imminent RECOMMENDATION(S): Immediate attachment to non-auxilary Power Supply. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END REPORT. '!UPDATE: SupportID 10226' Note: This email appears if Adam Jensen completed the Acceptable losses side-quest. From: AUTO_SUPPORT@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZ-BT_ENGINEERING_ALL EmergencyLog SupportID: 10226, MachineName: HZZ-BT_4CRG_CORE, LocalID: 41, Status: unknown Description (From: AUTO_SUPPORT@hzz.belltower.net) BEGIN REPORT: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ITEM: Stasis Pod #73 Status: Optimal ERROR REPORT(S): - None STATUS OF PREVIOUS ERROR REPORT(S): - POWER SUPPLY: Engaged - ENERGY LEVEL: Recharging reserve 11% - LIFE-SUPPORT: Online * Nervous System: Stable * Neuro Activity: Optimal * Cardiac Output: Optimal * Overall: Optimal DIAGNOSTIC(S): - Occupant: Stability restored RECOMMENDATION(S): Further monitoring of stasis pod status may be required. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END REPORT. 'RE: !UPDATE: SupportID 10226' Note: This email appears if Adam Jensen completed the Acceptable losses side-quest. From: g.quinn@rbs.belltower.net To: HZZ-BT_ENGINEERING_ALL Whoever took care of that, good on ya. Now, can we get a team down there to clean up the rest of that bloody mess? We still got a bleedin hole the size of yer mum's arse in the floor of the forward cargo hold. Get on it! Q Hank Blake's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. The login is hzzcic_cmd01 and the password fj8944tq. 'RE: Something ain't right' From: m.hayes@rbs.belltower.net To: h.blake@rbs.belltower.net I'm on it, but the ship's security team is a skeleton crew at best, and they're pretty shaken up. Even with the stowaway locked up in the brig, I'm still getting complaints of false-positives in the security system, and bullshit maintenance calls. Might be the storm knocking a few screws loose in the onboard AI, or it might be something else... all I'm saying is this could be a lot more serious than we think... >Hank Blake (h.blake@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: > >I didn't asked for theories, private. I asked for answers. > >I'll be in contact with the sea port as soon as the >storm lets up and out satcom array is back online. In >the meantime, I want the ship's personnel manifest >and last known destination and departure logs, now. > >>Martin Hayes (m.hayes@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: >> >>Sir, >> >>Something is up. After we came aboard, I >>questioned some of the crew, and they reported >>hearing an explosion back in Port Hanming. >>Apparently there was a lot commotion from >>the ground team before loading the Delta Cargo, >>which contained the stasis pod our stowaway rode >>in on. No one seamed able to get their story straight, >>so I can't tell if the explosion was part of an attack, >>or just an accident... >> >>But why none of these events were recorded, or >>even reported to HQ, is beyond me. It's possible >>someone intentionally hid this information from >>Central, or want to prevent command from hearing >>about it. >> >>I think someone is intentionally sabotaging us... >> >>Hayes 'AUTO-REPLY: Ship Manifest' From: mailserver@rbs.belltower.net To: h.blake@rbs.belltower.net Delivery confirmation of forwarded message from mail recipient p.burke@rbs.belltower.net BEGIN FWD MSG: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0000-0400 Anchored on Port of Hanming, Hengsha Island. Vessel in Status "ALPHA". Made regular routine security checks of vessel. /s/ P. Waters SN 0400-0800 Anchored as before. Made regular routine security checks of vessel. 0600 Called duty cook. 0630 Secured main and anchor lights. 0700 Reveille, called all hands. /s/ P. Waters SN 0800-1200 Anchored as before. Made regular routine security checks of vessel. 0800 Crew turned to on ship's work. 0900 Inspection of ship's armory. All small arms and ammunition accounted for. 1130 Crew secured from ship's work. 1155 CSS HYACINTH (WAQL-203) arrived with supplies and returned liberty party. Following personnel returned from compensatory absence as indicated: PRESTON, Jamie L. (247-053) EN1 - 7 days; BRENNAN, Aidan L. (272-538) SR - 7 days; FOX, John J. (307-973) SA - 7 days; QUINN, Garvin (323-729) ENG - 7 days. /s/ J. Price SN 1200-1800 Anchored as before. Made regular routine security checks of vessel. CSS HYACINTH moored astern. 1215 BURROWS, David F. (2045-837) SA received laceration of left cheek caused by cranking handle of starboard davit running free while hoisting boat aboard. Administered first aid treatment. 1235 CSS HYACINTH departed. Delivered 2600 gallons fresh water. 1600 Crew secured from ship's work. /s/ J. Price SN 1800-2400 Anchored as before. Made regular routine security checks of vessel. 1929 Turned on main and anchor lights. 2200 Secured mess deck lights. 2300 Began loading "DELTA" class cargo. All secure about the decks. /s/ P. Waters SN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END FWD MSG. 'RE: Ship Manifest' From: p.burke@rbs.belltower.net To: h.blake@rbs.belltower.net So. Let me get this straight. Someone, possibly our little guest, infiltrates one of our high security sectors, sets off a bomb, and boards one of our ships... and no one deems this information fit to report, until now? I'm coming aboard. Prep him for interrogation. And I don't want anymore surprises, lieutenant. Sweep the ship, top to bottom, again. >Hank Blake (h.blake@rbs.belltower.net) wrote: > >Commander, > >Our unit arrived aboard the Hei Zhen Zhu without >incident. I am currently in the process of coordinating >with Lt. Black on damage control, and have initiated >Ghost Protocol across all teams. > >As requested, I've forwarded a transcript of the >official ship log manifest from the day before the >Hei Zhen Zhu left port in Hengsha. The hours >following 2400 are absent, since it seems the >following day's report is missing, or was >never logged. > >I've also confirmed that there was in fact an attack >on our men in Port Hanming, and that an explosion, >possible from an IED, went off inside the Delta >warehouse. > >Information is still spotty, as COMSEC is struggling >with transmission interference from the storm, and >we can't establish a solid line. > >Lt. Hank Blake >Operations Security >Belltower Associates 'Power Grid Fluctuations' From: a.peters@hzz.belltower.net To: h.blake@hzz.belltower.net Sir, It looks like the EMP chair is drawing too much power from our auxiliary generators, affecting the primaries, because we're getting fluctuations all across the grid, and some systems, including cameras/security are randomly going offline. It's pretty bad. Well... it's either the chair, or someone is fucking with us. You're sure the sweep teams cleared everything? - Alex PS I spoke to IT about the storage codes. They say they're just following protocol and to deal with it. PPS Their words! Not mine...! Aft Cargo Hold Jonathan Shepherd's computer This computer is unlocked. 'RE: poker night' From: Declan Reynolds To: Jonathan Shepherd Your constant air-quotes are bad enough in person... can you at least keep that shit out of emails?? And yeah, count me in. >Jonathan Shepherd (j.shepherd@hzz.belltower.net) wrote: > >hey since we're all flush from our recent quote >un-quote "civilian acquisitions" wanna get >together with the rest of the guys for a >poker night? it's been pretty quiet lately so >i'm gauging interest. > >lemme know > >the Shep 'Hei Zhen Zhu Sitrep' From: w.black@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZ-BT_ALL As most of you know by now: Earlier this evening, an as of yet unidentified enemy combatant was discovered, subdued, and captured aboard the ship. It is still unclear how, why or when this individual came aboard, but he was heavily armed and well trained, leading us to believe he may be acting on behalf of a larger, more serious threat. This puts us all in a very vulnerable position, as we must ascertain any and all damage, potential or otherwise, done to the integrity of our operations, and the far reaching implications, if any, brought about by these events. While we attempt to gather more details concerning the identity and motivations of this individual, there will be a full and thorough clean-sweep of the ship in order to root out any further possible breaches or unauthorized personnel. In the meantime, all security units are to report to your previously assigned duties until given further orders. All non-essential systems personnel are to report immediately to the mess hall, with appropriate identification and clearance papers. Failure to comply will result in unfavorable actions being taken against you, as you will considered acting under suspicious and/or unlawful behavior. Thank you, Lt. William H. Black Operations Security Belltower Associates 'Fishing' From: d.cooke@hzz.belltower.net To: HZZ-BT_SECURITY_ALL To the arsehole who was fishing off the port bridge deck: CLEAN THAT SHIT UP AND HIDE IT BEFORE BURKE GETS HERE Things are about to get /very/ uncomfortable to all of us, without adding more insult to injury. We're supposed to be professionals here, let's at least look like it. - Cooke Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link computers